fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA001
Synopsis Summary In Petalburg City, Yazmyne is with her mother in the Petalburg Greenhouse's Pokémon Hospital Room where Ivysaur is being treated by Nurse Joy. Six weeks has passed since the Indigo Plateau Conference and Ivysaur's burns from Yazmyne's quarterfinal loss have not healed, on his feet or vines. Nurse Joy has been applying different variants Rawst Berries and altering Ivysaur's diet. While Ivysaur is walking normally, battling with his injuries causes significant pain. Yazmyne wonders if Ivysaur will every battle again. Nurse Joy says Ivysaur will, but the healing process will take at least another month until Ivysaur is about to battle again and even then, he'll be as weak as he was in his Bulbasaur state. As Yazmyne understands, Nurse Joy leaves and is escorted out by Yazmyne's father. Yazmyne beckons to her mother what she is supposed to do without her Ivysaur. Carrie reminds Yazmyne of a previous discussion they had about Yazmyne going on a journey without Ivysaur. Yazmyne finds the idea unthinkable and Carrie tells Yazmyne that the Pokémon League season and the Ribbon Circuit across all the great nations have already started. Yazmyne says she doesn't need contests anymore since she won the Kanto Ribbon Cup. However, the girl is putting off the real dilemma. If Yazmyne doesn't start soon, she'll be behind. She cut it very close to not qualifying for the Kanto Grand Festival and it could be the same for gym battles if she doesn't start now. Ivysaur hits Yazmyne with his vines, telling her to go off to her next journey. Yazmyne mentions that she had plans to go to Riau, where Noxon is from. Carrie encourages her to go and explore the new region. Carrie says she knows as Yazmyne has had boat tickets, and she's been constantly rescheduling her departure for Ivysaur. Carrie tells her to go and promises Ivysaur will be back upon return, and she'll make sure he's back to full strength. Yazmyne rubs her Ivysaur's head a little while longer, still uncertain about her decision. Meanwhile, a boy is sent off by his doting father. He asks if the boy has had breakfast, his Pokegear, his backpack with a change of clothes and toiletries, some food, money, and if he's wearing clean clothes. The boy says yes to all of those things, and the father gives him a big hug. The father asks him one more time if he wants him to go with him to see Professor Cypress. The boy flatly says no and pries his father off before leaving. An Empoleon then drags the doting father back into the house when his son leaves. The trainer walks to the professor's lab. He introduces himself as Michael and a new trainer. The man before was his overbearing dad who was a great trainer back in the day from the Sinnoh region. That Empoleon was his first Pokemon; the pair won a lot of badges together. His dad never won a league but he was conquered a few minor tournaments and was a regular at the Battle Tower. But now its his turn to be a great trainer. As Michael walks along he sees some Bug-Types, Grass-Types, and Flying-Types until Professor Cypress' lab is in full view. Michael enters the lab's property and sees some scientists experimenting with Pokemon and several items, such as a Drapion with a Scope Lens. Michael rings the doorbell and Cypress quickly answers. She kindly greets Michael and lets him in. Upon entering, Michael sees racks and shelves of various evolutionary items and items that help train Pokemon or make them stronger in battle. Cypress explains some of her research to Michael but she knows he is only interested in becoming a Pokemon trainer. She walks to her desk, the top of which holds three Poke Balls. She calls out Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile for Michael to choose from. Michael explains that he likes all three but he knows which one he wants already. Michael explains that he has a dorky, doting father, but he's a fantastic trainer. Therefore, he wants to start with the same type of Pokemon he did, a Water-Type thus leading Michael to choose Totodile. Cypress hands Michael Totodile's Pokeball and some extra items, a Pokedex five Potions, an Antidote, Paralyze Heal, Burn Heal, Ice Heal, and five PokeBalls. Michael places all of the items in his bag and immediately scans Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile in his dex, which states that his Totodile is female, a rarity for their species. In addition, Totodile knows Scratch, Water Gun, and Bite. Totodile jumps into Michael's arms and the boy says they'll be great together but he intends to be a strict trainer. Totodile immediately jumps out of Michael's arms and gives him a salute to show that she's serious to be his Pokemon. Cypress then calls one of her assistants, whom she dubs a battling assistant. Cypress explains that whenever she fives a trainer a new Pokemon, she wants the trainer to battle with their new Pokemon before leaving to make sure they know how to battle. Michael insists he knows how to battle and uses his new Pokedex to scan Tototile's stats and abilities. When he's ready, Cypress introduces her battling assistant Professor Fig. Outside, Michael and Fig take their positions with Cypress as the referee and some other scientists watch the battle. Michael chucks his PokeBall and calls out Totodile while Fig chooses Sentret. Cypress begins the battle and Totodile immediately takes off with several Scratch attacks. Sentret dodges all of them and hits Totodile with Iron Tail. Sentret then lands a Quick Attack. When Sentret goes in for another Iron Tail, Michael commands Bite. She recovers and intercepts Sentret with a large bite to its tail. Tototile lets go and then blasts Sentret with Water Gun. After the attack, Sentret uses Defense Curl to build defenses and then goes for an Iron Tail. Totodile intercepts with Water Gun, blasting Sentret and knocking it out. Michael collects Totodile and holds her, saying she did great. Later that day, Totodile is completely healed, and Michael gets ready to leave to start his journey. Cypress asks if Michael is interested in Contests or Gyms and he readily says gyms. Cypress shows Michael some special items for his Pokemon. Totodile takes a liking to the Choice Scarf, which Michael selects. He asks about its effects, but Cypress says he must find out on his own. She then shows him the map function of his Riau dex and points him to Carnation City, where that is a gym leader that specializes in Normal-Type Pokemon. Michael thanks Cypress for everything and begins his journey. Before Cypress can return to her world, she receives a call. On the other end is Yazmyne, who is wondering if she will be in when she lands in Glonosa Town. Cypress relays that she'll be in all day. Yazmyne is shown on a boat using her Pokenav and she hangs up after the two finish their conversation. Yazmyne is sunbathing relaxing on the deck with Eevee, Elekid, and Aerodactyl. She tells the three of them that she called Professor Cypress, who is expecting her and they will be in the Riau region soon. She then stairs out to the clouds and thinks of Ivysaur. Major Events *Yazmyne's Ivysaur is still badly injured from her Full Battle against Garrett, and he thus cannot travel with her *A trainer named, Michael, begins his Pokemon journey with a Totodile *Yazmyne leaves home for the Riau Region with Eevee, Elekid, and Aerodactyl while her other Pokemon stay at the Petalburg Greenhouse Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Carrie *Duane *Michael *Prof. Cypress *Prof. Fig *Lab Assistants Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Totodile (Michael's) *Cyndaquil *Chikorita *Drapion *Dodrio *Skarmory *Caterpie (many) *Metapod (many) *Butterfree (many) *Treeko (many) *Nuzleaf *Pidgey (many) *Pidgeotto (many) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Michael Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Riau Adventures